Vehicles, such as automobiles and other passenger vehicles employ seats in the interior compartment of the vehicles. The seats are useful to support passengers being transported in the vehicles in relative safety and comfort. The seats are often positioned in rows, most passenger vehicles having two or three rows of seats. It is often desirable to remove some of the rows of seats to increase the cargo area of the vehicle. However, removable seats can be expensive, heavy, and difficult to remove from the vehicle. Seats which are not removable require much room in of the interior compartment.
The cargo area, or storage area, is likewise useful to include in the interior compartment of the vehicles. The cargo area is sometimes available toward a rearward portion of the vehicles, such as behind the rows of seats. It is often desirable to employ additional cargo area for additional cargo. Thus, it is also desirable to have an interior compartment that can easily accommodate additional seating area and additional cargo area.
This invention relates to a vehicle seat which includes two oppositely facing seat backs pivotally connected to one another.
The vehicle seat assembly includes a forward facing first seat back having an upper portion and a lower portion. The seat assembly further includes a rearward facing second seat assembly having a second seat back. The second seat back has a lower portion and an upper portion pivotally connected to the upper portion of the first seat back. The second seat back is movable between a retracted position and a seating position. In the retracted position, the lower portion of the second seat back is adjacent to the lower portion of the first seat back. In the seating position, the lower portion of the second seat back is spaced apart from the lower portion of the first seat back to provide a rearwardly facing inclined second seat back.